Heart Of A Hanyou
by babyflare
Summary: Complete!! Inu Yasha must make a final decision whether he wants Kagome or Kikyo. Sango/Miroku and Inu Yasha/??? Hint: Starts with 'K'
1. Who Do You Love?

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu Yasha.. and** spoiler warning **if you haven't seen past the 40th (ish) episode. By the way is it Kikyo? or Kikyou? 

[And yes I noticed before the chapters were misplaced, this chapter was the first chapter, while the first chapter was the second one.. u.u;;]

Inu Yasha quickly rushed by Kikyo's side. He cradled her body and asked, "What happened, Kikyo?" 

Kagome looked away, not angry.. but depressed. She quickly shut her eyes tight, to seal in the tears that were coming fast. _'Inu.. Yasha.. even though I know that he chose to be with her, I still can't stand them together.' _

__

"My-- time.. has come. I don't belong in this world." 

"Kikyo, stop.. of course you belong.. you belong here with me." 

"I can only stay in this world.. for so long.." 

"If you go, I go." The demon insisted. "I owe.. you.. my life." 

Kagome started to wander off, she could take it anymore. _'Why am I acting like this? I know they're together, but I can't seem to cope with it. Why can't i get over it.. why can't i get over... him?' _

__

Miroku watched as Kagome walked off, "Kagome-sama."

"Tell Inu Yasha, I'm going for a walk," she replied as she continued walking away. 

Miroku sighed as she left, "She's hurting." 

***********************

"I'm sorry, Inu Yasha." Kikyo whispered quietly.

"No. You've once died for me. I must return the favour, with my life." 

"So, this is just a favour?" 

"iie.. boku-" he started. 

"Inu Yasha." 

"Miroku, can't you see i'm busy right now?" 

"but.." 

"later, miroku." 

"hai hai." The houshi obeyed the stern command as he left the two alone together. "Let's go, Sango.. we can go to a place where we are actually needed." 

The dark haired girl nodded in agreement, and smiled at him. Grinning back at her, Miroku quickly gave a farewell, "Ja, Inu Yasha." 

The half-youkai didn't seem to notice as the 2 left. All he cared about was.. Kikyo. "Inu Yasha, I know there's a lot on your mind.. and I know that.. girl was one of them. I also know that you care about her too.. haven't you?" 

Rendered speechless, Inu Yasha looked away. "You don't have to say anything.. I just need to know.. who? her.. or I?" Taken back by what she just said, he got up to his feet. "Kikyo.. I already told Kagome, I was going to be with you. And nothing will change that.." 

"Kagome.. what did she say?" 

"She.. said she understood and.. she seemed fine with it." 

Rising beside Inu Yasha, she slowly placed her hand on his shoulder. "do you believe that?" 

He never thought about it before, all this time.. he was thinking about Kikyo.. and not the feelings of Kagome. Of course, she had to go through tough times. Tears, depression, any sign of sorrow had to be felt. No one could have not shown emotion, before a pleasant smile like that appeared. It was.. unreal. And Now Inu Yasha understood. Glancing around the plains, he found no one there. It was just him.. and Kikyo. 

A few soul snatchers, floated around her and placed the dead souls in her body. 

Kikyo.. who had died 50 years ago, by the hands of Naraku.. now reborn again. Constructed from the mud and soil of the earth, she initially returned to destroy Inu Yasha. However, her plan did not succeed. Instead, she took the all the Shikon No Tama, that Kagome, Inu Yasha and their friends had worked hard in finding and gave in it the possession of the enemy.. Naraku. Of course she had a reason, the Shikon No Tama, would eventually destroy him, if it was to be complete. 

A moan escaped from her lips as the rejection of the souls caused slight pain to her stale body. "Kikyo.... what's happening?" Inu Yasha asked. "I've already told you. A body that was made from earth ... it can't last forever. it's.. my time.. to leave.." 

"Then I shall go with you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deep in the lush green forest, Kagome sat, with her head tucked in her arms. She softly sobbed, tears caressing her face, as they slowly rolled down from her dark brown eyes. She couldn't understand why she was so greatly affected, she knew Inu Yasha's decision, she knew she couldn't stand between Kikyo and him.. Kagome knew it all.. but she couldn't face it. 

Wrapped up in her misery, Kagome didn't notice a familiar pair of eyes, staring at her. 

"Kagome."

"Huh?" she replied, wiping away her tears and hiding everything with a smile. 

"What's wrong, Kagome?" The voice asked in sincerity. 

"Kouga-kun!.. it's nothing." 

"Did that puppy do something to hurt you, because if he did-" Kouga raised up a fist. 

"No.. it's .. nothing really." 

"Then, what's wrong?" 

"Just... me... and my foolishness." she said, trying not to let the tears in her eyes appear again.

*********************

Sango and Miroku sat together on a hill located at a nearby town. It seems they're camp place was actually near a small village. From their views, they could still see Inu Yasha and Kikyo. 

"I wonder how Kagome is.." Miroku wondered aloud, "she was hurting the last time i saw her walk away." 

"It's amazing how Inu Yasha forgets about everyone around him when Kikyo's around," Sango noticed, as she looked behind her, watching them conversing, still. "Poor, Kagome-chan." she finished. 

"Well this brings us some alone time.." Miroku slyly put his arm around her. Taking his hand off her, she replied, "Not exactly." Glancing at her right, she spotted Kiara and Shippou playing around.

"They don't have to know, we can be silent." [A/N: Not what your thinking.]

"Still-" Miroku planted a small kiss on Sango's lips. As soon as their lips touched, their arms automatically wrapped around each other. Luckily for them, Shippou and Kiara were still playing around, on a little scavenger hunt, and didn't notice.

"Ah, Kiara.. did you find it yet?" Shippou asked. 

The neko-like creature nodded no. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will, sooner or later." 

Kiara purred and kneeled down. Resting it's head on it's hind legs, the creature started to doze off.

"oy! Kiara! ...why am i always alone?" Shippou laid down on the grass and support his head on Kiara's tail. 

"well since everyone's away. I'll just rest... here." The kitsune finished as it, slowly drifted off into sleep. 

~~~~~~

The end of chapter 2. I'll work on Chapter 3, a little later.. which will have.. more.. action... suspense.. etc, etc. Thanks for reading, I know it wasn't as exciting as the first.. anyways hoped you liked it.. please review.


	2. Why?

Disclaimer: My first .... Inu Yasha fic. Trying my best in here.. ok, i don't own any Inu Yasha characters. Hope you like this. I assume you know what the most of the words mean.. anyways enjoy!

HEART OF A HANYOU

Heavy fog loitered across the starry sky, concealing everything above the dark mist. The night was silent as the day had come to an end once more. Below the dimness haze, old cherry trees swayed their branches as the gentle wind blew. The sound of falling water was heard close by. Dropping onto the earth, clear liquid smashed against sedimentary rocks which stood solid against it. A pair of eyes seemed to wander upon the vast land before him. He was sitting near the bottom of the waterfall, cleansing his mind and body. The water massaged his stressed shoulders, and softly glide through his twitching ears.

His thoughts drew him into a deep subliminal trance, _'Kagome.. Kikyo.. they are the same, yet they are different. My love for them both has grew deeply. Though I know I can only choose one.' _A sudden shower of water splashed the hanyou's face. 

"Lighten up, Inu Yasha, you look like you're going to kill someone with that face of yours." 

"Shippou! You little rat!" the demon bellowed, yanking the fox's tale and pummelling him into the ground. 

"Inu Yasha!" a voice called out. He turned to his side, setting his sights at the young beautiful women. 

"Kagome..." he started. 

Shippou took this chance to try and escape from the youkai's claws, his attempts were successful as he hid behind the rock next to Kagome. 

"Inu Yasha, you should pick someone else your own size. Anyways, let's go back, Sango and Miroku are waiting for us." 

Inu Yasha scoffed, "My own size? Well that runt deserved it. As for Sango and Miroku, I doubt they need us coming, they're probably busy." 

"Don't be silly, why would they be busy?" 

"You'll see," he replied. 

They soon returned to where Miroku and Sango were waiting for them. The 2 stared at each other deeply like they were studying each other's faces. The structure, the eyes... like an artwork compiled over their facade. Slowly, they began to lean closer to each other. 

"Sango-chan!!!" Kagome called out. 

Startled, the two flushed in crimson, and faced her. 

"eh?" the teen stood in surprise, wondering if she had just interrupted anything that was happening the two. "Did I miss something?" 

"Just common manners." Inu Yasha replied not far behind her. 

Kagome shrug the comment off, and said, "Gomen, if I was disturbing anything between you guys." Sango stood up and tried replying in a calm voice, "Nothing to apologize for, Kagome-chan. Th-the-th-there was nothing going on. Between u-us I mean." 

Kagome wore a skeptical look as Miroku reassured her, "Really, nothing was happening, I was just making my daily propose to Sango to bear my child." A small growl escaped the lips of the demon hunter. "Well alright then," Kagome responded, still doubtful. 

She placed down her archery items and yawned aloud, stretching her fatigued body. Inu Yasha looked away and told her, "You need to sleep, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." 

"Inu Yasha is right, Sango, Kagome both of you need rest for the big challenges and the great danger that we shall be facing, soon yet to come," Miroku agreed. The women gave in, and set up their sleeping material. 

"You guys should go to sleep too, instead of staying up, you need to recuperate." Sango laid down on the grass, snuggling beside her was Kiara. The creature purred in delight, leaving the others to watch with a sentiment of content in their hearts. After a while, the gang all, fell asleep below the beauty of the earth that was above them. 

All except for Inu Yasha, he was still wide awake, his thoughts began to roam in his mind again. _'Gosh, Kagome looks exactly like Kikyo.. is that why I love her? Because she is the reincarnation of my past love? No.. that can't be it.. No matter, how much alike they look like with one another, they are different.' _The sparks of the lively fire shone by the sleeping girl. Nonchalantly, leaning down towards the girl, the hanyou brushed her hair away from her eyes, revealing her elegant face. Inu Yasha felt his cheeks heating up and his face turning into a smile. Standing to his full height, he jumped on top the nearest tree. He sat on a branch, leaning on the body of the tree, and he closed his eyes. 

'_No one has ever treated me with the same respect as Kagome has, other than Kikyo that is. When I was born a hanyou, and still young, they teased me.. even though i did not realize it until I confronted mother. Her eyes altered into sudden discontent as she started to mourn over the facts that were still unknown to me. I had no friends back then just until I met her.. She was my complete opposite. She was kind and a gentle spirit, any man could fall for her within a glimpse of her beauty. Though she was like me, alone inside, she was able to attract many new friends. I always used to sit and admire her talent and skill in helping others. When the villagers were sick, she was always there by their side. She was a role model to all the young children there. She would be anyone's friend, despite their many faults in the past. She was.. magnificent. Kikyo...'_

__

'Although I was born as a half-youkai, I still had a weakness.. I cared for humans.. my desire was to get the Shikon No Tama to yield this soft spot.. and become a full youkai like.. my brother.. Sesshomaru.. not as ruthless as him.. but after I met Kikyo.. all my wishes.. of it.. had vanished.. I just wanted to spend.. my whole life.. living by Kikyo's side.. as a.. human. I had fallen for a miko.. that moment we shared.. I wasn't dreaming it.. it really happened.. that time at the deck.. by the lake.. we embraced. How I wish.. that could have lasted eternally.. however.. Naraku.. that bastard!! I will never forgive him.. He killed Kikyo.. and.. the worst part .. he broke.. that closeness.. between Kikyo and I .. before her death.. he had took my form.. and forged her to believe.. that i had betrayed her... Which was something I could never image doing.... never.' 

__

He leapt of the branch.. and returned to his prior position, near the fire... beside Kagome. Slowly, sitting down, he sniffed around for any close invaders. 

__

'Naraku.. I will not rest.. until I rip him apart with my bare hands and watch him suffer.... he had caused so much pain.. in everyone's lives.. Sango.. who lost her existing family to his minions. She had to watch them all die.. one by one.. And there's Miroku.. a houshi.. with a curse.. an air void, Naraku had created, located on his right hand, at the palm region, that was passed on from his great-grandfather, down to him, only affecting the men in his family, including his father.. we must defeat Naraku.. for eventually the void in his hand.. will consume him as well.' 

__

'Kagome.. although I'm not quite certain why she is with us.. other than detecting tama shards for us to collect before Naraku does.. I'm.. not.. sure.. but I don't want her to leave. Some how.. in a discrete way... she had changed me.. and my heart cannot deny my feelings towards her as well. As I watch her face fall into sadness every time she looks at me.. within the glimpse of my eyes. Every time.. she knows.. that I'm thinking about her.... I know she is hurting deeply inside, but it's beyond my control. I can't just toss away these feelings for Kikyo like it meant nothing. Yet I cannot take another glance at Kagome's disheartened face any longer. Why must love be this stressful.. Why.. ' 

__

"Inu Yasha.. what's wrong? You seem troubled." 

"Miroku.. you couldn't.. understand." 

"That you love both Kikyo and Kagome-sama?" 

"Eh?" 

"It's not a secret.. Shippou.. Sango and I already know.. even Kagome-sama is catching on." 

Inu Yasha's eyes widened, "Kagome.. knows?" 

__

"She doesn't know your feelings for her... but she definitely knows your feelings towards Kikyo." 

The hanyou's head lowered for a while. 

"Inu Yasha.. you must make a decision.. either Kagome or Kikyo. I know it's tough but it's the only way." 

"Feh." He turned away, facing at the night. "What do you know? The longest romance you had with a woman was at least an hour." 

"Actually... the longest relationship I had, is still continuing." The houshi smiled happily. 

"Nani??" Inu Yasha nearly fell, even while he was sitting cross legged. 

"Eh? Did Tetsusaiga become even more heavier?" 

"Baka!! Hmmph.. Miroku actually has a stable relationship with someone right now. Who is the lucky girl, eh..?" The demon asked. 

"The one and only.. the graceful.. the beautiful.. the elegant.. the courageous.. the wonderful-" The houshi began to blush furiously. 

"Get to the point." 

"Hai. It's Sango," he finished proudly. 

"NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Rising to his feet, Inu Yasha cried out. "But.. I thought that was just a fling.. that's what you said.. you.. de-" 

Raising a finger to his lips, signalling a 'be quiet', Miroku then whispered, "_Flings_.. ah.. our relationship.. uh.. I mean my commitment with.. Sango, had.. gone to the next level. Not like _that, _of course.. but.. in our.. you know." 

"ah... ha.. Miroku is in love with Sango." The youkai smiled. 

"Quiet.. besides.. same thing.. you love Kagome." 

"Shut Up!" 

~^*~^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*~^ *~^*~^*~^*~^* 

The morning arrived as the warm glow of the sun rose the team up, awakening the brand new day. 

"Ah.. good morning.. Kagome-Sama," Miroku said as he watched her eyes slowly open. 

"Eh?? ooh.. Good morning.. Miroku... I had the strangest dream last night... or maybe i heard it.. Inu Yasha shouted 'nani'.. and i also heard my name a few times as well as Sango's." 

Waving his hands vigorously, the houshi denied. "Kagome, you must have been really tired yesterday.. to have.. such crazy dreams.." He ended it with a chuckled and gave himself a small reminder.. to tie up Inu Yasha, before saying anything that would make him explode. 

"But-" 

"It was a dream..!" 

"What was a dream?" Sango asked, overhearing the conversation. 

"Nothing.." The houshi quickly replied, but then realized who he was talking to. "Ah! Sango.. good morning... er.. Kagome-sama and I were talking about nothing!!---sorry-- I have to go.. um.. somewhere!" he finished, running off. 

"What was that about?" the demon exterminator asked. 

"I don't know.. I was telling about a dream.. where I heard Inu Yasha talking to someone.." 

"It 's probably houshi-sama, usually late at night.. they're both awake." 

"Maybe.. but.. I heard Inu Yasha yelling.. and our names were mentioned, several times." Kagome replied. 

"Really??" 

"Mm hmm.." 

"Well maybe we can strangle them about it later." Sango smiled, as she dusted her hands. 

Kagome agreed with a giggle. 

Suddenly a weeping cry of despair wailed across the skies. A girl about the same age as Kagome came running down the pathway. Desperately, she called out, "Help!.. a-a youkai.." Inu Yasha's ears twitched as the word provoked his entire body. Quickly, he rose to his feet. 

"Where?" He demanded. Frightened, the girl replied, pointing towards a strangely glowing light that was drawing closer to them. 

A familiar scent aroused Inu Yasha's senses, he tilted his head up further to reassure himself. 

__

'..I was right.. it.. is.. Kikyo!' 

The miko looked exhausted as numerous soul snatchers surrounded her. All carrying a soul that had once lived. "Inu... Yasha." She said as she collapsed on to the ground. 

"Kikyo!" 


	3. Hell..

Disclaimer: don't own Inu Yasha..

Warning: corny? a little? maybe? 

--------------------------------------

"Foolishness?" Kouga asked. His voice showed a bit of confusion. 

"It's.. nothing." 

"It can't be nothing.. i mean.. if it's nothing.. you wouldn't.. have this gloomy face..." he started, as he gently picked up Kagome's elegant face with his hand. Her deep brown eyes met his dusty teal ones. "Replacing your beautiful one...." he trailed off. 

"Kouga... kun." 

"What i said before... when i told... you, that i love you.. it wasn't.. a play.. it was real. I have fallen for you... Kagome, never forget that you are my woman.... my only one." 

He lowered his arms to her waist and quickly yet gently pulled her towards him. It shocked Kagome, that Kouga, seemed actually sincere about her feelings. And.. that he was actually... comforting her. Somehow, she felt strange.. like.. this mood.. that couldn't be described was surrounding this moment. Slowly, a colourless fog began to wrap around her legs, and slowly rising to cover her body. When the mist nearly concealed the young woman's figure, a small cry pleaded aloud, "Inu Yasha." 

Consumed in a mysterious blank void, Kagome found herself floating.. in emptiness. It was like a dream.. although she couldn't distinctly tell if it was completely lucid. Everything around her was, blank.. pure nothing, like staring across an ocean filled with nothing but the colour white. "Where am I?" she asked herself. The voice seemed to echo across the world of blankness. Each word was like a boomerang as it began to leave her mouth, however returning moments later with a subtle impact then it originally sounded. 

One by one Kagome yelled out, "Inu Yasha!" "Sango-chan!!" "Miroku!!!" "Shippo!!" "Kiara!!" 

Each name trailed off consecutively, first as a shrill but then ending with whispers. Countering the shouts, a voice seemed to respond back, mimicking the initial calling. The girl sighed and wondered when she would go back again, where--

The thought of returning had made her realize of.. her.. Kikyo. _I can't go back.. not when, they're still together._

I just can't. 

Suddenly a glimmer of brightness came before her. The light burned her eyes for a bit, when her vision was restored she saw nothing. 

__

Kagome!

The girl turned around. Staring back at her, was a pair of yellow demon eyes. 

__

"Inu.. Yasha." 

I'm sorry Kagome... 

The dog demon began to slowly back away, fading within each second. Reaching desperately, trying to grasp him Kagome cried, "Inu Yasha!!" 

Her voice trailed off as the remains of the hanyou's red cloak disappeared. 

Retreating her hand, Kagome looked out into the far distance where Inu Yasha just was. "Do you love him?" 

A voice asked, "Do you love the half-youkai called, Inu Yasha?" 

__

"Who are you?" She asked. 

"Do you?" 

".... yes.. but..."

"KAGOME!!" 

"nani?.. oh Kouga-kun."

She awoke staring into his eyes. "I thought I lost you... what happened?" 

~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~

"Is that really what you want? I still sense...resistance... is something holding you back? or someone?." Kikyo abruptly asked.

"No. I want to be with you, and only you." Inu Yasha firmly replied. "I will keep the promise i made with myself. That I shall die with you, as you have done in the past for me." 

"Let me ask you a question, Inu Yasha. If I never came back to life in this form... would you have told Kagome that you loved her?."

The demon froze, "My feelings for Kagome are no more then friendship." 

"I'm worried.. she's changed you in levels that I could never." 

"it's true, Kagome has changed me. And I am grateful of that change, but believe me Kikyo, Kagome and I are just good friends. 

"Just good friends and nothing more..." 

Inu Yasha faced out into the open, where he found no one to be there. "Eh? Kagome?.. Where is everyone?" 

Kikyo giggled slightly, "They left. Haven't you noticed?" 

"Not really...." he replied, still stunned that his friends would leave him like this. He turned back his focus on Kikyo. "When do.. have to go?" 

"Soon.. Inu Yasha... very soon.. but before you think about leaving I want you to tell me the utmost truth, that you do not love Kagome.. not even a little bit." 

Looking in her eyes, he said, "I do not love Kagome." 

"That's a lie." 

~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~

"Mm.. houshi.. sama " Sango softly moaned. The kiss continued and did not look like it was going to end anytime soon. 

"Sango.. please call me Miroku.." 

"But..." 

"Please..." he insisted. 

"Alright.. Miroku." 

Their osculation had lasted for a while now, but never had it once lost it's passion. The motion that their lips moved was synchronized at all times. It was almost like a dance, except with lips instead of legs. Always moving in union, and together always wanting more from the dance. 

Gradually, they broke apart, both gasping for air. "I don't think I'll ever forget that kiss," Miroku broadly grinned. "Not only because it was a kiss, but because I was lucky enough.. to be able to share it with you." 

Sango felt a sudden warmth hugging her cheeks in tins of red. '_I guess Miroku can say the right things sometimes. I just hope that nothing spoils this mom-' _

Too late. 

That familiar caress had arrived.... That irritating feeling.. that.. Miroku!!!

*SMACK!*

"Miroku!! Don't you use your hands for anything else but that?" 

"Well, yes.." he answered as he rubbed the red spot that was marked on his cheek.

~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*

"What do you mean, '_it's a lie?'_ It isn't! Please Kikyo, trust in me. Just this once. Believe that you are the only one."

"If I showed you were Kagome was and who she was with, at this instance, promise me that I won't see a reaction on your face." 

"Alright." he vowed. _'What could give me a reaction? Nothing else matters right now.. there can't be anything. Not even.._" 

The soul snatchers began to circle around each other, and the space that was enclosed in the middle started to develop images, of 2 people. First it was blurry and 2 figures seemed more like a pair of blob, randomly mixed, but as soon as the splotches became clear Inu Yasha knew that Kikyo's request would be hard to fulfill. 

He gritted his teeth as he saw Kouga's arms around Kagome. Her eyes lacking of the joyfulness that he once knew. "Kagome. I'll never let that dog touch you again, you deserve much more then a sleaze bag." 

Inu Yasha tightened his fist until his knuckles turned white, then he released giving back the colour in his hand. Dropping his head, he whispered, "I'm sorry.. Kagome." 

Kikyo walked towards Inu Yasha, making him turn to face her. "Inu Yasha, you've proved me wrong. Come with me... together we can live.. in hell." 

The earth below then began to rumble as a crack appeared underneath their feet. It seemed the beautiful scenery that was once behind then was now shattered in destruction. The grass had been upturned from it's shade of green to a plaid of russet. Trees that surrounded them were now fallen, broken branches, torn up leaves. Hell was starting....... now. 

Too busy to look at the invisible screen, they never noticed Kagome. 

"Gomen.. Kouga.. but I'm in love with that sleaze bag. And I have to see him... right now." 

And then she ran back. 

*******

How was it? Please review!! I'll get the next chapter up soon! Ja!


	4. Make Up Your Mind, Inu Yasha!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.. ;_; Anyways thanks for the reviews everyone! Spoiler warning! Gotta at least have watched up to episode 56. 

Dedication: This chapter goes out to Ayla. A faithful reviewer.. ahaha.. And plus she so-calls **needs** this chapter. So.. Ayla.. Here's the chapter you waited for. 

*****************

__

'Inu Yasha! I know you're with Kikyo but-' 

Running furiously, Kagome didn't see the rock below her. She lay on the floor, sobbing. "But what-? Am I suppose to tell Inu Yasha how I feel? Not like that would affect him. He's made his decision with Kikyo, and I know that's final." 

"And I know he would never change it.." 

Picking herself up, Kagome looked over to where Inu Yasha was. Fire and blazing flames were roaring over the tall trees that used to stand. The flames were dominating over nature's beauty and were too tall for Kagome to see if Inu Yasha was still there. 

Her legs began to walk towards the lashing fire, not worrying about herself. "Inu Yasha!!" She felt her voice breaking. Suddenly, there he was. Looking only at Kikyo. "Inu Yasha!!" Her voice screeched, more so a plead then anything else. 

"Kagome." He said. Kikyo gently tugged at his red coat. "It's soon." 

Inu Yasha felt his legs being pulled down towards the pits of hell. He glanced up at where Kagome was looking down at him, awestruck. She tried her hardest not to show them her weak side. "Inu Yasha!!" She called out once again. She reached out her hand, although she knew Inu Yasha would never reach back to her... 

"Kagome, I'm sorry." 

Kikyo smiled for a moment then leaned her head down at Inu Yasha's chest. 

Retracting her hand, the black haired girl couldn't help but let a tear loose from her dark brown eyes. As it slid down her cheek, Inu Yasha felt death upon his shoulders. He hated seeing anyone cry, especially Kagome. It killed him, just watching her like that. More tears streamed down her soft face. Soft sobs also cried along with them. The demon closed his eyes, hoping this was all a dream, hoping Kagome was still smiling. 

But he knew this wasn't a dream. He was going to hell. And Kagome was not smiling, she was doing the absolute opposite and Inu Yasha hated it. It was hell here too. And he would never stop living in it, not until Kagome's tears stopped. Nothing could stop this moment from happening. It was fate.. 

__

'I'll never see it again..' he thought. _'I'll never see Kagome's smile again... do I really want to go?"_

A spark of light all of a sudden shone on them. It was only for a moment, before the sun rose again with it's glow. Everything stopped, the fires.... the destruction. 

"What happened?" Inu Yasha said. 

"The portal to hell won't open, because you still have resistance in leaving Earth." 

"Resistance?" 

"Inu Yasha.. you must release your resistance and come with me!" Kikyo said sternly. 

"Kikyo!" Kagome shouted, "It's Inu Yasha's decision, if he wants to go. You can't force him!"

"Give me one day." 

The girls looked at him, "One day?" 

"Yes to resolve.. things.."

Kikyo sighed, "alright Inu Yasha, but please, tell me that you are going. I mean- you are going for sure.. with me?" 

"Maybe. That's all I can say." 

~^*~^*~^*~^~*^*~^~*

The clouds seemed to gather once again. Creating darkness upon the globe of what was earth. Inu Yasha was resting on the branch of the tree, rethinking his decision. 

__

'I thought I knew for sure that I was going, but after Kagome appeared, now I'm not sure. Do I want to be with her as well? Well of course, I want to be with her but.. does she.. want me to be here? This is stupid! I love Kagome, what am I talking about? Wait.. I just said love.. if I love Kagome.. what about Kikyo? I love her too, don't I?'

'these feelings I have for both of them.. who do I love more? maybe that would help with the decision of staying. Kagome.. has changed me.. and I am grateful of that.. she did tell me that she wanted to be with me... and she did understand my decision. Although, it most have took alot of courage and.. alot of tears for a smile like that to still appear. I just I won't deny it, Kagome has been.. she's been.. everything to me. She helped me gain the trust in people again, and she's also helped me become a better person. She's always been there by my side, through both the thick and thin. I can't abandon her like this.. not after all she's done for me.. ' 

'But.. Kikyo, she's sacrificed her life for me.. I can't leave her. Plus, she was the first one, whom I fell in love with. This is foolish! I can't leave either, I love them both! If I go, I'll never see Kagome again, and if I stay.. Kikyo.. I guess I can't see her again either. No! I have to make a sacrifice... Kikyo or Kagome, I have to decide now! '

"Inu Yasha!" a voice called out from below. 

"eh? Miroku?" 

"hai." 

Jumping down to meet the young man, the hanyou decided to consult him. He needed anything that could help him. 

"Miroku.. seriously I need help." 

"I'm sorry, Inu Yasha. You've spent months asking yourself the same question. You can't just decide in one night who you love more." 

"Who do _you_ think i love more?" 

"Don't do that." he warned. 

"Do what? I'm just asking a basic question." 

"I'm not deciding this for you." 

"Who said you were deciding for me?" 

"Inu Yasha!" 

"What?!" 

Sighing heavily, Miroku said one final line before he left. "Inu Yasha, only you can decided who you love more, just think of the person who affected you the most." 

~^*~^*~^*~^~*^*~^~*

Sitting down, Inu Yasha's thoughts started to release again. _'Is Miroku right about this? Hmm.. who has led a greater impact on my life? Wait, I'm taking advice from a lecherous monk... where did he run off to anyways? Probably off with Sango somewhere, doing who-knows-what. I have my own problems to face, who the hell do I love more? People say the answer is 'in your heart.' What does my heart tell me?' _After moments of bewilderment and wondering, the answer became obvious to him. It was her.. it was.. her. 

The sun began to rose as it was day once again. It's bright sunshine, had made the hanyou realize how much he loved sunny days. However, today was not going to be a pleasant one. 

"Inu Yasha." A firm voice said, waking him up. 

"Kikyo.." 

"Have you made your decision yet?" 

"Yes but before, i get to it.. I want you to know, how frustrating this is. Making decisions.. all these choices.." 

The miko nodded.

Inu Yasha took a moment, to gather the right words. Something inside his head whispered, _'Speak from your heart, Inu Yasha.' _And he did, and even funnier enough, the words came.. 

"I'm sorry Kikyo. You may have my soul and my life.. but Kagome.. has my heart." 

~^*~^*~^*~^~*^*~^~*

Fin. 

If I plan to do a next chapter, it'll be IY/K + S/M fluff.

Oh and the heart and soul are not the same! they do seem that way.. but they aren't!! Just in case.. 


	5. Nothing But Fluff To End It Off..

Kikyo was rendered speechless by the hanyou's words. Her mouth opened, but no words seemed to come out. Finally after several moments she spoke softly, "I can't blame.. the way you feel... so be it Inu Yasha. I suppose this is farewell." 

"Mmm. I'm sorry Kikyo, I know.. I promised to-" 

"Forget it. It can't be changed.. just forget.. Inu Yasha.. I've told you, you can't change the way you feel. No one can, but you. But I'm sure you want to keep that feeling." 

Inu Yasha nodded slowly. 

The miko smiled weakly at him, and then said her final words, "I could never hate you.. never.." 

The remaining souls drifted away from her lifeless body, and Inu Yasha watched as they flew into the air, finally parting into the afterlife. Kikyo's body was now a complete shell made of soil. Using his special attack, the demon made a formal burial. Lifting her gently into his arms, he placed her down onto the dug up earth. Glancing down for the final time at Kikyo, he began to cover her with the dirt that was piled up.

__

'Goodbye, Kikyo.. rest in peace..' 

Inu Yasha sat in a moment of silence, but his legs began to wander. He didn't even know where he was going until he saw her... Kagome. She was kneeling by the river side, tossing rocks into the water. Ripples of different sizes appeared within the water. Looking up to the pair of golden eyes she whispered, "I thought.. you were.. dead.. with Kikyo.. in hell." 

Nodding, the half-youkai took a seat beside the black haired girl. "I've decided that I want to stay here.. with you." 

"Why would you? You've chosen with Kikyo.."   


"I did.. before. But now's it's different." 

"Different, how?" 

"It's different, because I love you, Kagome.. and even though i try to deny it, the though still returns. Kagome, you're all I think about now-a-days." 

Kagome gaped at him. The words seemed unreal to her. 

"Nani?" 

"I want to .. be with you Kagome... only you."

"Inu Yasha.. you can't just.. you can't. You can't just tell me your with Kikyo, and then the next second say you love me. It doesn't work that way. It can't.. "

"Why not? You said.. you wanted to be with me.. before..."

"Yes but.." Kagome started.

"But what? I don't understand, if we both want to be with one another.. why..? Why?.." 

"I'm not sure.. how do I know that your feelings for Kikyo.. won't come back?" 

"they won't. I can't tell you how they won't.. you have to believe.. and have faith in me.. that it won't..

please understand, Kagome.. that all i want is you.. no kikyo, no one else.. no one.. except you."

Kagome looked away from his eyes. Never had she heard such words. _'Should I believe his words? Should.. I be with him.. it was what I wanted.. all this time.. and it is still..' _

"I- I don't kn-" 

She was interrupted when a pair of soft lips sealed her words. It was a tender kiss, as their lips moved in synchronization. It was also a motion of love, as they held each other, never wanting to let go. As each second of passion passed between the newly couple. Slight giggling was head near by, of course Inu Yasha and Kagome didn't here, but the voices were still there.

Grinning, a few meters away two human shadows sat quietly, restraining their excitement. "It's finally happening Sango, Inu Yasha and Kagome have finally gotten together."

Sango nodded with joy. "Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it?" 

"Well, it has been a while for us." Miroku smiled, slowly putting his arm around her waist. Sango flushed instantly. Miroku slowly tilted her head so her eyes would meet his and then he slowly brushed his lips on hers. Before they could enjoy the blissful moment a rustling in the bushes startled the two. 

"Kiara and I have been looking for you guys!! Where have you been?!" Shippo exclaimed. 

Miroku placed a finger on his lips, and pointed towards the newly couple. Shippo's eyes widened with excitement, "YAY, Kagome and Inu Yasha, have finally gotten together. Those two were really stubborn!! If they just admitted they liked each other in the first place, we wouldn't be-" 

"Shippo, keep your voice down," Miroku warned, "They could hear us."

The kitsune quickly covered his mouth, his excitement had made him forget, where he was.

Out in the vast distance, Kagome pushed Inu Yasha away, as her air supply grew short. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Air.. need.. air.." she gasped. "Feh, humans." he retorted back. 

Kagome smiled, "Inu Yasha.. I want to be with you to.. and I'm glad that we're together.. but.." she paused, switching facades. 

"but what?" 

Kagome made a fist, ".... Sit."

----

Well, that wraps it up for this fic. I'd like to thank everyone who took the time in reviewing this, and everyone who read it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
